iicarus_la_grande_armeefandomcom-20200214-history
CrusadeOrDie
Introduction Originally known by many as TravisModel, CrusadeOrDie was a Ex-Colonel en Second In La Grande Armée, and was the commander and reformer of the 2nd Generation of the Bavarian Regiment. he was also previously a family member of the Davout House, and a Ex-Model family Member. He is currently a Die' Kazoku member. In February 1, 2017 CrusadeOrDie retired due to personal issues. On April 5, 2017, CrusadeOrDie join back to the army, currently the commander of the Germanic Brigade. History Joined in October 24, 2016, CrusadeOrDie joined when the army was in the movement of reforms, with multitude of changes throughout the regiments, Among those he served besides were POODHoHoPerouse, ChevalierDavout, And Epicguy1233. CrusadeOrDie was noted as a worthy leader in his career here, knowing to react and take command when needed. Regiments 1er The 1er Regiment was the first regiment he joined, accepted on October 26, 2016 by MagnumLiviusSenecius, the commander of the Regiment at the time. CrusadeOrDie time in 1er was a great learning experience for him, previously participate in the WW2 Group Likes Das Nordland or Der Wehrmacht 1940s, He rose to the rank of the regiment Adjudant when he was promoted to NCO in the main Army, He continued to show high results, and shortly after, promoted to Officer Rank. His Stay in 1er was the founding rock of his leadership, in which he learn from MagnumLiviusSenecius. On his return, CrusadeOrDie was accepted as the regimental NCO of the new addition of the Young Guard. He was transfer to 3e by request of POODHoHoPerouse, and boombadbing. Bayern Weeks from being promoted, CrusadeOrDie was placed into the Bayern Regiment, as a officer, With Zack4Mack as the Commander of Bavaria. at the time, Bavaria was crippled, with multitude of replace of the commander, and no real identity. with this reminder, The HIGH-COM decided to choose a new commander, in which CrusadeOrDie was choosen, gaining the rank of Major, and marking the end of the 1st Generation, and the beginning of the 2nd generation. In CrusadeOrDie administration, brought many Ideas and changes to the principals of Bavaria, he begin the reform by resetting the ranks, establishing Standardized Bavarian Manual,the Bavarian Manual give the regiment a identity to live on, in which Bavaria would be known as brute, loud force that will savaged anything in there path. This reform was liked among many of the Bavarian, in which the drills were often subjugated often. This has given him his promotion as he proved his worth. He also establish Major Leadership reforms, and Drills reforms that are still used currently. In his officer reforms, CrusadeOrDie Promoted in his administration, ChevalierDavout, and bilbobaggins50 to officer Rank, They are still currently active today. The Bavarian Manual give the regiment a identity to live on, in which Bavaria would be known as Brute, Loud Force that will savaged anything in there path. This Reform was Liked among many of the Bavarian, in which the Drills were often subjugated often. This has given him his Promotion of Colonel en Second. 15e CrusadeOrDie was transfer to 15e when he step down as Commander. Using his experience as commander, he written one of the first manual of arms for 15e, with some of the concepts still used currently today. His Rapid adminstration have also brought one of the first of LGA, being one of the first Regiment rallying 20 in a inspection. He continue to support 15e till finally, retired from LGA entirely. Favorite Sayings "We can't simply charge in, that's too easy." "A War in numbers doesn't mean victory, it means your dumb lol"